The present invention is directed to a dispenser for storing and facily dispensing nitroglycerine pills. It is known that nitroglycerine is a vasodilator, providing fast and effective to certain persons suffering from heart disease. The present invention provides a dispenser worn about the neck to allow fast and easy access to nitroglycerine tablets when a person requires same.